The goal is to develop and market a health risk survey and linked curriculum system. Part I of the system would consist of reliable and valid instruments for assessing a broad spectrum of health risk behaviors of children and adolescents. A general survey will be developed that can be used by a school to obtain local data and for epidemiological research. Computer scoring and interpretation methods will be created to provide the school with a highly useful report on the health risk behaviors of their students, including comparisons with national norms, suggestions for utilization of findings, and graphics. Part II of the system focuses on health risk curriculum materials based on these local results. There will be a series of lesson plans, each related to a set of health risk behaviors such as smoking, drinking and driving, eating disorders, etc. Plans will be developed suitable for health education classes and for other classes (biology, chemistry, statistics, etc.) These will be potentially more effective than typical materials because they will use local data to make the material more relevant to the students. Lesson plans and other curriculum materials will be computer generated using local data. Each lesson plan will also include assessment materials.